Christmas Strawberry
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays and Rukia is taking a break and staying in Ichigo's closet. That would be great for the whole family if she wasn't in love with him, and he wasn't the only one who doesn't have a clue... -IchiRuki, HitsuKarin-
1. Chapter 1 Sledging Part 1

There were a few things everyone knows about Rukia Kuchiki.

**1. She is the Lieutenant of Squad 13**

**2. She is an amazing Shinigami**

**3. She loves Chappy**

**4. She has rejected Renji Abarai twice**

You see Chappy in Rukia's eyes compared to no one, well except one person.

**5. Rukia Kuchiki was undoubtedly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.**

The good thing was Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the only people who didn't know, the bad thing was Ichigo himself was the other person. Rukia really did try to tell him, every time she saw him she started to act awkward and stupid. She would drop hints and then deny them when he asked about them. She was too scared he was in love with someone else. What made it even worse was the fact that over the Christmas holidays Soul Society agreed both she and Ichigo could have a break and she would be staying for two weeks, in his closet.

* * *

><p>Rukia spoons another load of cereal into her mouth and swings her legs back and forth under the table, every now and again knocking them into Karin's. Karin gave Rukia an annoyed look and Rukia yet again apologised. She stands up with her bowl in hand ready to wash up. She turns to walk into the kitchen and then pauses hearing the familiar footsteps as he enters the room.<p>

"Good morning." Ichigo yawns. Rukia frowns and looks over her shoulder. It takes him a minute to realise she's frowning at him, he blinks and furrows his brows. "What?" He finally asks.

"Nothing." She hisses back instantly before walking into the kitchen and washing her plate quickly.

"What's up with her?" Ichigo asks Karin as he sits down. Karin shrugs and then smiles. It didn't take Karin or Yuzu long to work out Rukia's situation. Both of them swore they would let Ichigo work it out for himself. Then again it's now the second day of the holidays and Rukia has been depressed the whole time.

"Stupid flipping berry-head!" Rukia hisses as she walks out of the kitchen. She looks between the two sibling and quickly avoids Ichigo's gaze.

"Rukia, you're excused." Karin says helpfully and Rukia nods before leaving the room and running up stairs to get dressed. Karin and Ichigo exchange a glance and both shrug.

"What should I do?" Ichigo wonders to himself.

"Don't ask her what's wrong." Karin answers anyway. "It'll just make her madder at you." Ichigo nods slowly but stands up and walks after Rukia anyway. Karin sighs knowing today can only go badly at this rate.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks up the stairs slowly and walks to his room. He waits outside the door for a second. He listens only to be met with silence. He sighs before turning the door handle slowly and cautiously walking into the room.<p>

"Hey Rukia…" He cuts off as Rukia spins around turning bright red. In this situation Ichigo couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. Rukia glares at him with her pyjama top pulled halfway above her head and other then that only wearing underwear.

"Ichigo!" She screams and Ichigo curses.

"Rukia I'm sorry!" Ichigo yells while ducking away from the pillow she throws at him. She yells thousands of swear words and words about being a pervert at him until he's out of the room and the doors shut. He leans back against the door taking in deep breaths and feeling so stupid. He listens as her swearing quietens into silence.

"Ouch!" She yelps suddenly and without thinking Ichigo flings the door open again and runs into the room. He blinks, lowering his gaze to see Rukia sat on the floor with her pyjama top pulled back on, her cheeks still red and her hands rubbing her right foot.

"Rukia, what happened?" He asks kneeling down in front of her. She glances up and for a brief second her dark violet eyes meet his amber ones but she looks away quickly with a huff.

"I fell over and landed on my foot." She growls and Ichigo nods slowly.

"Here…" He reaches forward and takes her hands away from her foot before pulling her foot slightly closer to him. He rubs her foot gently and Rukia turns slightly red.

She wasn't trying to be angry with him. She just got annoyed that he was too slow to realise how she felt. She couldn't just tell him, she was too scared to try, but he could still work it out for himself.

"Is that better?" Ichigo asks softly not wanting to make her angrier.

"Uhh-huhh…" Rukia mumbles quietly and Ichigo smiles and nods.

"Rukia are you angry at me for something? I don't want you to be angry throughout the whole holiday." He admits with a glance up at her. She looks away and shrugs.

"I'm not angry." She says and Ichigo nods. "My foot feels fine now. I need to get changed." She adds while pulling her foot away. Ichigo shrugs and stands up before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia emerges out of the room a few minutes later dressed in a stripy jumper, in all different shades of purple, and a pair of black jeans. She glances at Ichigo and he gives her a warm smile. She tips her head to the side and then shrugs and walks down stairs without saying a word. Ichigo runs into his room and changes into a pair of light jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey hoody. He jogs down stairs and looks at the three girls sat around the kitchen table. Yuzu and Karin are also both dressed in matching legging and warm red dresses. Rukia currently has her back to Yuzu and Yuzu is tying her chin length hair into a small ponytail.<p>

"Oni-San don't you think Rukia looks cute with her hair tied up?" Yuzu asks and Ichigo shrugs walking round the table before kneeling down in front of Rukia. He smiles noticing she does look pretty cute with her hair tied back.

"Yeah she looks cute." He replies honestly and Rukia pouts and turns slightly red.

"This is why I shouldn't have it up." Rukia huffs but Yuzu and Karin both sigh and shake their heads. The truth was the twins wanted Rukia and Ichigo to get together too. They were well aware of Orihime's feelings but they still couldn't help but find Rukia so amazing. She was smart and funny, if they could design a girl for Ichigo they'd end up with Rukia.

"Rukia-Chan will you come sledging with us today?" Yuzu wonders and Rukia beams and nods while looking over her shoulder.

"Hai, I'd love to." Rukia grins before jumping up off the seat and spinning around. "Let's go now then!"

"Now?" Karin asks and Rukia nods.

"Hai, we should set off early so we can have more fun!" She looks between the twins and after a moment of silence they both nod and stand up.

"Ok let's go now then." Karin sighs. The three of them run into the hall and each grab their scarfs (Rukia's pink and both Karin and Yuzu's light blue) before pulling on their coats. Rukia's coat is black with white fur around the hood and a Chappy key ring attached to the zip, Yuzu's is lilac with black fur around the hood and Karin's is dark blue with no hood but a big collar and a small football key ring on the zip. Before Ichigo can even walk into the hall the three of them have pulled on their boots and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>They each grab a sledge from the front of the house and run towards the local park where the hills are perfect for sledging. Ichigo watches them run down the road and shakes his head slowly. He grabs his coat and slips on some trainers before shutting the door and locking it behind them. He walks towards the local park in no rush to be dragged into their fun and games.<p>

The three girls race up the first hill and then ready their red sledges side by side. Rukia in the middle of the two twins glances at them before they all push off at the same time and scream as they slide quickly down the hill. They each stumble to their feet afterwards and run to the top again. By their third time of going down the small hill they notice Ichigo. They all turn around and longingly look at the biggest hill at the park. The white snow covering it makes it look safe but from previous experiences both twins sigh slightly.

"I still remember last years' experience." Yuzu whimpers and Karin nods before turning to her twin.

"We'll just stick to the smaller hills for today." Karin tells her remembering the accident when the two of them nearly broke their legs too well. She looks at Yuzu who as a reply just points with a rather worried expression up the hill.

"Too late." Yuzu finally replies and Karin turns to look up the huge hill to find Rukia already half way up.

* * *

><p>Her feet slip slightly on the snow as she drags the sledge behind her up the largest hill. Despite hearing Karin and Yuzu calling her she doesn't bother to stop. This is the first real time she's been sledging and she wanted to try every hill while she could. She takes in a deep breath as she reaches the top. She turns and puts her sledge down in the slow before sitting in it slowly. She looks forward and then gasps. The park below looks beautiful, what used to be endless small hills of green are now protected by blankets of glistening snow. The children's play area looks small from the far away and from behind the swings and slide the sky still looks peach from the sun rising only an hour or so before.<p>

"Wow it's…" She cuts of when the sledge jerks forward suddenly and before she has chance to put her foot down she begins flying down the hill.

* * *

><p>"Rukia!" The twins yell at the same time as their friend screams.<p>

"Shit…" Ichigo sighs while running behind the twins.

* * *

><p>Rukia eyes begin to water at the cold air and the speed she's travelling at. She takes in a deep breath as a pause from screaming and then gasps unable to properly breathe out again. She closes her mouth without thinking and squeezes her eyes shut. She grips onto the side of the sledge tightly not understanding why she was so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oni-San what do we do?" Yuzu asks frantically while shaking Ichigo slightly.<p>

"Move back." Ichigo tells his siblings who do so cautiously. Ichigo frowns before jogging slightly up the hill and reaching his hands out. The sledge nears closer and he takes in a deep breath not sure if this will work. "Rukia let go of the flipping sledge!" He yells and Rukia automatically opens her eyes at the sound of her name. She blinks before letting go of the sledge cautiously.

"Wait why?" She yelps as she flies back out of the sledge. She closes her eyes to prepare for the impact when a strong pair of arms wraps around her and she hears a small yelp as the two of them drop to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rukia breathes slowly feeling wet snow on the back of her head. Her eyes stayed squeezed shut for a second before she notices the weight on top of her. She opens her eyes slowly and turns slightly red noticing the orange main by her face. Ichigo lifts himself up by his arms and winces. He looks down at Rukia who stares up at him with slightly red cheeks.<p>

"Are you ok?" He sighs and she nods slowly. "What were you thinking?" He asks slightly angrily and then sighs again when she flinches. "We were really worried…" He says with a soft smile before lifting one hand to her face and wiping away a few specks of snow from her cheek.

Her whole body feels numb. She looks around quickly and then turns even darker red at the position they ended up in. Not only was Ichigo on top of her but he was basically straddling her from what it looked like. She blinks as Karin and Yuzu run up to them asking frantically if they're both ok.

"Hey Ichi, you're gonna suffocate her. Talk about invading personal space." Karin hisses while grabbing Ichigo shoulder and hauling him up with a lot of effort.

"Ok sorry, I didn't notice." Ichigo mumbles before taking a step back as both Karin and Yuzu drag Rukia to her feet. She shivers once and brushes herself off quickly before smiling softly.

"Rukia-Chan you're ok?" Yuzu wonders still looking very worried. She hugs Rukia tightly and smiles. "I was so worried."

"Yeah and then Ichigo basically sexually assaulted her, rough day or what?" Karin frowns and Ichigo puts his hands up in front of him in protest.

"Hai, hai, whatever. I reckon we should get some hot chocolates at that new café for lunch." Rukia suggests and the twins both nod happily. For a second Rukia's eyes meet Ichigo's and without saying anything he shrugs telling her that it was no problem. She smiles softly trying to show she's ok and maybe she looked ok but inside her heart had unwillingly melted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone,**

**In all honestly a lot of my ideas for this fanfiction are from a IchiRuki RP on tumblr**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Holly**

**xx**

**(My tumblr is Kuchiki-Rukia-Chan for those who want to take a look :D)**


	2. Chapter 2 Sledging Part 2

Ichigo watched the three of them sledge down small hills until noon. All three of them were now slightly flushed but grinning. They arrive outside the café and leave the sledges outside in a pile before entering slowly. The café is quite large with a round counter in the centre and then doors to the small kitchen at the back. The four of them walk to the front and automatically the three girls head to the cake section while Ichigo orders them all hot chocolates (remembering to add marshmallows and cream to the three girls.)

"Doesn't that one look nice?" Yuzu beams as the three girls stand side by side looking through the glass at the shelves of different cakes and muffins.

"Right I'm getting that one." Karin grins pointing at a large plain cake with chocolate buttercream for filling and melted chocolate on top. Karin explains to the woman she wants a slice of that cake while Yuzu and Rukia look helplessly at the other cakes. Rukia's eyes trail over the muffins and she blinks as her eyes land on one that causes her to blush lightly. The vanilla muffin has a chocolate buttercream top and then a bunny face in white buttercream on top of that.

"What are you getting Rukia-Chan?" Yuzu asks and Rukia tears her eyes away from the muffin.

"I'll get the same as you ok?" Rukia says quickly and Yuzu smiles and then points at two identical muffins. The muffins are chocolate with thick cream on top and then three strawberries resting on the cream. Rukia blushes lightly glancing at Yuzu who grins and then takes both the muffins off the counter and heads towards a table.

They sit down at a table near the back of the café. Rukia and Yuzu sit on one side with Karin and Ichigo on the other. The twins worked it out perfectly so Ichigo and Rukia would have to sit together. They both agreed they would ask to sit next to one of the two and then both insist on sitting nearest the outside so Rukia and Ichigo would be forced near each other. Rukia glares at the two of them quickly but Ichigo just smiles strangely at them giving them all a suspicious glance.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress says as she stops in front of their table. She puts the tray down containing four hot chocolates, one plain, the other three identical apart from one has a straw in. Ichigo picks up the plain one and the one with the straw in. He hands the one with the straw in to Rukia who blinks at him confused.

"You can't drink it straight away can you? You have to have a straw in." Ichigo explains to Rukia a little confused.

"I never told you that." Rukia replies slowly and he nods.

"I just noticed." He shrugs and then glances at her cake. "Nice choice." He smiles and she glares at him turning slightly red.

"Hey Onii-San don't you think that waitress was cute?" Yuzu asks and Ichigo blinks and shrugs before glancing to the counter to look at the waitress.

"She's cute yeah, why?" He wonders and both Karin and Yuzu just shrug and Rukia glares at the waitress. Ichigo glances at her and frowns. "Rukia what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She replies too quickly before quickly turning around and taking a gulp of her hot chocolate. Tears well up in her eyes as her mouth and throat burn. She swallows it quickly and then looks down and bites her bottom lip, her tongue going numb. She looks down at the cake quickly and then picks it up and takes a large bite out of it, hoping the cream with cool her tongue down a bit.

"Idiot, you've got cream all over you." He sighs leaning over the table. Rukia screws her eyes up slightly as Ichigo wipes some cream off her cheek with his thumb gently. He licks the cream off his thumb and shakes his head.

* * *

><p>After spending the rest of the time either eating or being silent the four of them stand up and leave. As they walk out of the café Rukia quickly turns around and glares at the waitress one more time before picking up her sledge and walking back towards the park. They decided to sledge some more while they could and head home later. Ichigo had left a note for their dad knowing he'd react oddly.<p>

"Rukia-Chan let's share a sledge this time!" Yuzu grins causing Karin to frown.

"Wait a minute!" Karin protests. Yuzu spins around and pouts lightly before smiling at her other half.

"We can all fit in one I guess but I thought Onii-San could use the other and we'd have a race." Yuzu says and Karin nods looking at Ichigo and then glancing at Rukia she grins.

"Well why doesn't Onii-San share with Rukia?" Karin asks and Yuzu smiles and nods.

"That's ok right Onii-San?" Yuzu asks turning to look at Ichigo.

"No!" Rukia protests going red. "We won't both fit."

"You can sit on Ichi's knee!" Karin hisses and then takes Rukia's sledge off her and gives it to Ichigo. "Make sure she doesn't fall out this time." Karin calls before the twins run up the hill leaving Ichigo and Rukia stood staring after them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glances at Rukia and smiles noticing her red cheeks. He picks up the sledge and sighs heavily before shrugging before taking her hand quickly and taking a few steps forward. He looks over to find her staring up at him with red cheeks and trying to avoid his gaze.<p>

"I don't mind, I'll make sure you don't fall this time." Ichigo promises thinking she's nervous about sledging again. Rukia slowly nods and let's Ichigo guide her up the hill. Both twins nudge each other and grin as they reach the top.

"Hurry and get set up Onii-San!" Yuzu beams and Ichigo nods.

He drops the sledge down and sits down with one leg hanging on the side to make sure it doesn't move. He looks up at Rukia and smiles before lifting his hand up to help her in. She stares at his hand for a moment and then reaches out slowly. Ichigo sighs and grabs her hand before tugging her down into the sledge. She slots between his legs and tucks her knees to her chest. She buries her face in her knees.

"Hey I need to fit in too." Ichigo complains before lifting her up slightly and sliding his other leg in the sledge. He puts her back down on his knee but she keeps her knees tucked up to her chest.

"Ready Ichi?" Karin asks and Ichigo nods before they all push off. Rukia breathes slowly and hides her slightly red cheeks behind her knees. Ichigo laughs as they both skid to a stop before both of the twins.

"Beat you both." Ichigo cheers and both twins frown.

"Hey Rukia-Chan did you really want to go sledging on the big hill?" Yuzu asks gently as Rukia slowly gets out of the sledge. She looks at the young girl and shrugs.

"I did but then the sledge slipped and well…" She starts to explain but cuts off as Ichigo grabs her hand again and starts pulling her towards the big hill. He tugs her all the way to the top and grins.

* * *

><p>"You won't fall this time, promise." Ichigo says and nods to confirm it. He sits in the sledge again without letting go of her hand. He tugs her onto his knee again and she automatically goes to tuck her knees to her chest.<p>

"What are you doing?" Rukia hisses when he stops her and pushes her legs flat on top of his.

"I can't keep you safe if you have your knees up." He sighs while sliding both his arms around her waist loosely. Rukia turns bright red when he leans forward slightly so his chins resting on her shoulder. "Ready?" He asks and she nods once. Ichigo grins while pushing off and allowing the sledge to begin sliding down the large slope. Rukia blinks as he tightens his grip around her slightly. He laughs and after a few seconds Rukia's lips twitch into a smile. She couldn't help herself, she was having fun after all. The only thing that made her feel angry or sad was the fact that everything Ichigo does affects her so much and he doesn't know.

"Rukia-Chan was it fun?" Yuzu calls as they skid to a stop. Karin and Yuzu run up to them with their sledges trailing behind them and grins on their faces.

"Hai it was fun." Rukia smiles as she's about to get up. She falls back down as Ichigo tightens his grip slightly.

"Sorry." He whispers causing her to blush lightly. He lets go slowly and she smiles and then grabs both the twins' hands.

"Let's all try and fit in one!" Rukia grins pulling them back towards the smaller hills. They both laugh along with her but Karin glances over her shoulder for a second, it only took a second for her to notice Ichigo sigh. Karin frowns not wanting to ask what's wrong. Rukia's happy again so Ichigo should be too.

* * *

><p>After another hour or so sledging all four of them decided to head back. They ate Yuzu's famous curry with Dr Kurosaki who asked them all about their day. No one seemed to notice how Rukia avoided Ichigo's eyes the whole time. She was almost afraid to look into them. Each time she did she got swept away from reality and all she wanted to do was get back. She couldn't handle her own feelings for so many reasons.<p>

"Oh by the way Rukia, Orihime called for you earlier. I said you'd ring her tonight or in the morning." Dr Kurosaki says and Rukia blinks and nods while swallowing another mouthful of curry.

"That's right, I said we'd spend time together over the holidays." Rukia says quietly. That was another reason. Orihime Inoue is Rukia's best friend and she too loves Ichigo. Rukia could never hurt her in that way, it wouldn't be fair, Orihime's love has lasted much longer than her own.

"Rukia you don't have to." Karin tells her and Rukia looks up to meet the younger girls gaze.

"It's ok, I've missed Orihime quite a lot." Rukia replies.

"Karin why would you say that?" Ichigo wonders slightly confused and Karin shrugs.

"I was just thinking Rukia should do what makes her happy, not what'll make Orihime happy." Karin mumbles and Rukia stands up with her eyes on the floor.

"Thanks for the food Yuzu. Can I be excused?" Rukia asks and Yuzu nods slowly. Rukia nods and walks out of the room before running up the stairs and into Ichigo's room.

* * *

><p>She shuts the door behind her and then sits with her back against the door. She takes in a few deep breaths. Karin and Yuzu clearly knew about her feelings for Ichigo. Everyone, apart from Ichigo again, knew about Orihime's feeling too. She understands the hint behind Karin's words but it's too much. Orihime has always been so kind to her so she can't break her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin-Chan I think you upset her." Yuzu says softly and Karin frowns giving Ichigo a quick glare which he doesn't notice.<p>

"I'll go see if she's ok." Ichigo says getting up and thanking Yuzu for the food before jogging out of the room.

He jogs up the stairs and reaches his bedroom door. He sits down and leans his back against the door wondering what to say to her. What Karin said made no sense to him but it obviously meant something to Rukia or she wouldn't get upset. He stands up again and turns around before knocking on the door.

"Rukia are you ok? Can I come in?" He asks cautiously. He waits for a second before slowly opening the door and peeping around it. He sighs and smiles as his eyes land on Rukia. Her breathing as she sleeps in a ball curled up on the floor. He squeezes through the gap in the door and picks her up cautiously before carrying her to his bed. He lays her down gently and takes off his jacket. He pauses for a second to look at her. Her hair is tied into a cute ponytail which is messy now. He grins before putting his jacket over her and smiling softly. He bends down for a second until their faces are inches apart. "Good night Rukia." He whispers before standing up again. He sighs once before walking out of the room and leaving Rukia in his bed asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone<strong>

**Thanks for reading chapter 2!**

**I hope you're all enjoying it!**

**Reviews (good or bad) are welcome**

**Thanks again**

**Holly**

**xx**


End file.
